


Mistletoe Mischief

by SHIP



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: How Do I Tag, Love?, M/M, Merry Christmas, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIP/pseuds/SHIP
Summary: A smol fic in the spirit of Christmas. Celebrating another year of these dorks! Or: Percy wants kissy action, and resorts to pickup lines and sad mistletoes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is more than welcome. This was an exercise to test out a different style in my writing through a more approachable medium. Hopefully the story isn't crap. 
> 
> Please enjoy ;)

Entranced by this stranger's waltzing, taunting eyes, Percy was determined to steal them. To divert their focus to him. Only _him_. By the end of the night, he would posses them. After all, Percy always got what he wanted. 

Even if it meant playing dirty. 

Especially if it meant playing dirty. 

After thoroughly searching the room with a steady gaze, he pinpointed his preferred object of seduction. Deftly snatching a forgotten mistletoe off a table's corner; the plan's first phase over. Ensuring that this action had gone unnoticed by the crowd surrounding him, Percy tucked the item into the waistband of his pants, effectively concealing it. 

Weaving his way through the mass of bodies proved to be arduous labour, the horde of people swaying and rutting against him; disturbingly unpleasant. The only body he wanted pressed up against him, was  _his_. 

Once more, he scoured the room, in an attempt at relocating the charming stranger...If only the music weren't so loud, the lights too dim. Alas, a glimpse of blond hair had him grinning. His legs approaching the well built individual, not bothering to indulge in the questions running rampant through his mind. 

Concerns flew out the door as he got even closer. 

Blondie was all alone; thankfully. He carded one hand through his hair, his biceps popping. Percy licked his lips appreciatively, coming to a stop when he was in front of him; at long last. 

The sudden presence of another person startled the stranger, not having expected company so soon. He raked his deep cerulean eyes over the raven haired boy's body. Slowly, taking his sweet time. Slightly smirking when a red blush tinted Percy's ears. In that moment, Percy concluded that perhaps the other's eyes weren't the most captivating quality of his, but instead, the cocky lips highlighted by their striking scar. 

Regaining his confidence, he stepped forward. Cheekily dangling the mistletoe between them, posing an irrefutable challenge. Percy purred softly, "Your lips look lonely. Mind if they join mine?"

Gently pressing a palm against against the other male's chest, pushing his body towards the wall behind them. The blond tore his gaze from the other's face, contemplating his options, a quickening heartbeat more than present.  

Fisting Percy's shirt, he tugged him impossibly close, until they breathed the same air, personal boundaries intertwining. Chests gracing one another. The grin on raven boy widening. 

"Didn't your parents teach you to not play with fire?" Sky blue murmured as he closed the distance between them. Mouths colliding in a fit of passion, dancing for dominance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Although it is a little short, this is my early Christmas gift to the fandom. Thank you for keeping me going, for getting me out of rough places. Thank you! 
> 
> Happy holiday's everyone! Remember to stay safe.


End file.
